


Jupiter

by Paresse



Series: We Don't Have To Be What You Want [2]
Category: Karakuridouji Ultimo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: Jupiter, the King of the Gods, is the ruler of Sagittarius. Jupiter is the thinking-person’s planet. As the guardian of the abstract mind, this planet rules higher learning, and bestows upon us a yearning for exploring ideas, both intellectually and spiritually. Intellectually speaking, Jupiter assists us in formulating our ideology. In the more spiritual realm, Jupiter lords over religions and philosophy.--Paresse's attire and ICON are associated with the snake and his theme color is pine green.He is also associated with the celestial planet Jupiter.





	Jupiter

The general excuse is that each evil dôji is marginally weaker than a good dôji. Otherwise it would not be fair, it would not be even.

And this is accepted, agreed to. 

The evil dôji are not happy with it, but it makes sense.

It's logical.

But...

Then they went to the past. To 1944.

And years past until the good dôji arrived. 

1947

And the ultimate good, Ultimo himself, is all but crushed under Rage's heel.

Even with his Noh, Ultimo is supposed to be just as fast as Rage even with his noh. 

Something didn't add up.

 

His master had quietly pointed this out as they went with the good dôji back to their base. This quickly became the reason Rage was so compliant going with them.

If Service hadn't intervened, he, a lesser dôji, would have ended it all right there.

Was it because of his extra 3 years of training? Was it really only because Ultimo wasn't able to use his noh?

 

Service was kind to them during their stay, more than happy to have Rage with them. But he could feel the nervousness among the sparrow's flighty body language. 

Rage's eyes were focused on a spot on the opposite wall, leaned forward on his own knees.  Normally being among the good doji would send him into a furious, paranoid fit--and he suspected he wasn't like that because of Goge sitting close nearby, controlling his emotions.

But it gave him the clarity to think. 

 

Service sat beside him, and Rage tilted his head to look at the other out of the corner of his eye, "Something's not right."

His sudden statement made the generous dôji jump, but they laughed and smiled at him, "There are a lot of things not right, but what do you mean?"

The absolute innocence and total trust in the other blue doji's eyes made Rage scowl a little, but the annoyance was leeched away quickly, and he could feel Goge's eyes on his back. But he sighed, "I just beat the ever loving shit out of Ultimo--" Service flinched at the reminder of what Rage had done, "--without breaking a damn sweat."

"...Ulti couldn't use his noh..."

"That shouldn't matter." Rage snapped, then turned to glare at Goge as his irritation was sapped away again.

It was invasive and only made him more annoyed. Goge sighed, but didn't let up, and Rage literally couldn't work up the motivation to do anything about it without that anger. So he huffed and looked back to Service, "It shouldn't matter. He and Vice are supposed to be physically stronger and faster, with or without their noh. Hell, I'm supposed to be just below one of you--" He jabbed a finger at Service, "--and yet..." He trailed off and watched them swallow.

Service nodded a little and looked down at their hands, "I know... I don't know what it means either." They sighed, "There's a lot going on right now." Their fingers fiddled with one another, "Maybe it's just a matter of Noh. Physical strength may be different." Their last words were almost more of a question and they looked back up to Rage with unsure eyes, "But it... might just complicate things more."

Service had a point. There was so much, so  _so_ very much going on right now. Throwing  _that_ into the fray on top of everything else... Rage lifted his gauntlets to his head and rubbed his temples.

 

He wanted to go back to the other Evil dôji. Where his emotions weren't suppressed and stolen from him. Specifically to that damn creep Paresse. Too lazy to argue or really talk back, Rage was often found ranting and bitching to him. It let him get all of his thoughts out unrestrained, unhindered. And when Paresse did speak, it was usually to point out something Rage had overlooked or not considered. Paresse didn't seem to mind listening. As long as Rage didn't make him move, he seemed attentive to the other's words.

And  _fuck_ Rage could use that kind of outlet right now. He dragged his hands down his face, suddenly feeling tired. He set his hands back in his lap as he heard Fussa deny them being on the good dôji's side and sighed. Good. That meant they could go back before too long. His eyes floated to Yoichi and he sighed, standing, "I'm going for a walk." He announced before moving towards the door. Fussa glanced up at him, but didn't make any orders. He only vaguely heard someone question Fussa about it before he was out of earshot and in an alleyway, alone with his thoughts.

Finally.

He let out a long, low sigh and shifted into his human form, adjusting his hat before making his way out into the streets. He imagined it wouldn't be long before he was seen and reported to his 'higher ups.' There was no doubt the other evil dôji would be looking for him after disappearing with the good dôji. He walked slowly, eyes half closed, as his emotions returned properly to him. But his annoyance and anger seemed secondary, still to his curiosity. If the evil dôji weren't inherently weaker than an individual good dôji... Then the good and evil sides really were uneven. Tilted in the evil dôjis' favor.

He paused in his walk and leaned against a wall, watching people pass him, many still panicking about the battle that had gone down mere hours before, but trying to get back to normal now that it had stopped. His eyes searched the heads. Still no sign of another evil dôji. His paranoia kicked in hard and he went rigid. He'd gone off on his own before and it never took long for another evil dôji to come round him up after he showed his face again. Slowly he stood up off the wall. Maybe they were busy nursing wounds or maybe no one had reported him yet in the panic still making its rounds in the people. He realized he'd stopped pretending to breathe and went back to it, trying to relax enough to still seem human at least. 

But something was really wrong. He couldn't shake it. Maybe it was just his paranoia, but something felt so, so very wrong. Dunstan. Had to be. His eyes narrowed and he started to try and scan for the old man or his piss-annoying dôji.

He had to be onto something, then. With his thoughts of the power imbalance. He knew there were too many evil dôji, and someone didn't like it. He had no proof other than his rampant paranoia at this point and he tried to reason himself out of it. He was being unreasonable, all of the evil doji fit, no one felt extra or stuck on. Everyone--

He suddenly stood up off the wall.

No. There was someone off-key. Someone who was different from every single other dôji. Everyone had a similar frame, a similar body to someone else. Ultimo, Vice, Service, Jealousy, they all shared the same base frame. Orgullo and Goge had the same base. Regula, Eater, and Avaro. Himself, Slow, Desir, Milieu. 

Paresse. Paresse was the only one with a completely unique frame. The odd one out.

He stood up off the wall and turned suddenly. Only for his mind to go blank. His systems were still in panic mode, but... He almost fell with the sudden whiplash. What had he just been thinking about...? He knew this feeling and he whipped his head around, looking rapidly through the crowd until he saw her.

Sayama's back, retreating away from him into the crowd. He snarled and threw all of his adrenaline into chasing after her. She'd wiped his memory. He must have realized something she didn't want him to know. A few blocks later, he felt that whiplash again.

What was he chasing? Again, he knew. But this time he had no leads. No matter where he looked, he couldn't see her. His body felt white-hot and he trembled as he continued to look for her. 

"Rage?" A firm voice snapped him around and his eyes fell on the confused face of Orgullo.

Rage lowered his shoulders, hunched up from anger, "Where is she?"

Orgullo seemed confused and on-edge, "Who...?" He narrowed his eyes, cautious of Rage's fury.

"You know who, that lying bitch Sayama!" He snapped, taking a step closer to Orgullo.

The firey doji shook his head, "She went missing after the battle earlier." He told the smaller. Rage narrowed his eyes, but was quiet as the other continued, "...Look, Vice ran off not long ago with the kid, after Ultimo. You need to come with us. A fight's no doubt gonna break out." 

A fight, huh? Rage looked around one more time, then nodded, "I'll go get my master..." He muttered, trying to hold his trembling hands still. He was being yanked back and forth and something was very, very wrong... He wouldn't forget this, but for now he was needed. So he turned on his heel to make his way back to his master and the good dôji, leaving a very confused pride dôji behind.


End file.
